


Sleepy Sex with Santiago "Pope" Garcia

by Autumnleaves1991



Series: Sleepy Sex Series [1]
Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Language, Oral female receiving, Sleepy Sex Series, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnleaves1991/pseuds/Autumnleaves1991
Summary: This is part one of my Sleepy Sex series. Each part will feature a different character.
Relationships: Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Reader, Santiago "Pope" Garcia/You
Series: Sleepy Sex Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118078
Kudos: 9





	Sleepy Sex with Santiago "Pope" Garcia

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr @Autumnleaves1991-blog

This was a fucking fantastic dream. You’re laying in bed under the warm comforter of your shared bed; panties pushed aside as Santiago plunders your pussy with his tongue. 

Moving his tongue through your slick folds and latching onto your clit, sucking it hard into his mouth before flicking at it to soothe. You’re panting as he slowly drags one finger through your folds before plunging it into your soaked cunt. You moan as he picks up speed, adding a second finger and sucking on your clit, and flattening his tongue against you. When he adds a third finger, you feel your whole body convulse as the force of your orgasm rocks through you.

You’re trembling as you crash over the waves of pleasure over and over again; Santiago never stops sucking, licking, and fucking you with his tongue until you are screaming, the tears shedding down your cheeks from overstimulation, and you're pulling his curls away. When he pulls out, your gaping pussy clenches at nothing. 

You’re panting, and your eyes snap open…holy fuck…that wasn’t a dream. Santiago is grinning at you from between your thighs, his mouth glistening in your juices and looking quite pleased with himself.

“Baby…” you pull in air, “what?” 

“I missed you last night, I got in about one from the bar with the boys, and you just looked so angelic I couldn’t wake you…but then I got thinking about how soft you are, and how fucking delicious you taste, and I just wanted to bury my tongue inside you…so I did. Are you mad, baby?” he teases and grins at you. 

“Fuck…no, I’m not mad. I just…I thought it was a dream.” You look over at the nightstand, and the light blares against your eyes, your groan. 

“You’re a tired baby; you just had your pussy eaten for a late-night dessert; why don’t you go back to bed, and I can give you something else to dream about?” He slivers up behind you and pulls down your panties. Kissing your neck softly, the stubble on his face causing shivers to run up your spine.

“Can I fuck you, baby?” he begs against your ear, his tongue sliding against the shell. You nod and yawn as he lifts your leg back over his and lines up his cock, dragging it through your drenched lips before sliding just the tip inside. You moan but don’t open your eyes as he slides the rest of his cock inside you, filling you up completely.

“Ah fuck, Pope,” you groan and throw your head back against his shoulder; he latches his lips onto your neck, sucking on your pulse point and marking you. He always goes crazy when you call him Pope. 

He moves with an achingly slow pace taking his time as he fucks into you over and over again. Grabbing handfuls of your breasts and pinching your nipples as you feel yourself getting warmer. 

One hand moves lower and starts to circle your clit, and your walls clench around his thick cock. The noises he makes make you even wetter as he begins praising you in English and Spanish. 

“You take my cock so well, baby. This pussy was made for me,” he thrusts even deeper, and you feel the blinding pleasure overtake you, and you turn your head into the pillow and scream. 

“Yes, baby, cum on my cock, cover me in those sweet juices. I want you to cum right now,” and your pussy tightens around him and coats his cock. The sound of how wet you are is obnoxious as he fastens his pace and pounds into you. He tightens his fingers around your nipple and bites down on your neck as he paints your walls with his cum. He stills and pants into your neck as you both come down from your high. 

He slides out, and you moan at the loss before he scoots down and licks at your sensitive pussy. Licking up your combined pleasure as a man deprived. Your eyes begin to droop, and you feel yourself falling asleep as his tongue continues to lap at you. 

“Go to bed, baby; I’ll clean you up and then join you. Okay?” 

You nod, “thank you, Santi, I love you.” 

He kisses your thigh before getting up and bringing back a warm washcloth, wiping up whatever his tongue managed to leave behind before tossing it to the floor. Your eyes are heavy as you feel him wrap you up in his arms, placing a gentle kiss on your lips. 

“Tambiėn te amo, carińo,” he murmurs slowly before following you off to sleep.


End file.
